


Afternoon Tea

by ohelrond



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, OH that should be another tag, OHOHO celebrian can be a bad girl, Oral Sex, am i racist to dwarves because i feel him p hard ???, comfort racist celeborn, fgs galadriel go find gandalf or smth, he's so racist to dwarves, pre-marital sex between elves is v bad what on earth would celeborn say, probably, racist celeborn alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrian and Elrond's relationship is still not public knowledge when they take tea with Celebrian's parents and the son of the new king of Greenwood, and the talk turns dull. After some frustrating touches under the table, the secret lovers steal away for a few moments in a place that is not entirely private. Post-LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

The sun warmed the Valley of Imladris as a small group of elves dined in one of the gardens of the House, all chatty easily together as they sipped tea brought from the south and ate warm cakes from the kitchens.

Around the table sat Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Celebrian, and Elrond. A representative from Greenwood was also there in the form of the king’s son, Legolas. It was the first time Elrond had ever met the young elf who was barely past his majority it seemed, but he was pleasant enough. Elrond found he had difficulty, however, keeping his mind on the important issues that were being discussed – for one, the shaken infrastructure of the elves, left in tatters after the Last Alliance, especially with the fall if Gil-Galad. But the conversation had rolled on to the economic situation, and Elrond never had the head for such a thing, often leaving that matter to his counsellors. Besides, there was a hand creeping up his inner thigh that was taking most of his attention.

Beside him, the daughter of the Golden Wood kept her head up and expression intent as ideas were thrown back and forth, but occasionally her gaze darted to the side that he sat and he had to fight to keep his breath steady. For as long as he had known Celebrian, he had loved her with all of his being. He never had the courage, however, to let her know of his affections, because why would he? All his life, those he had loved had left.

But things changed after the Last Alliance. Their friendship that was thousands of years old easily developed into something wholly more than that when he returned from war. It had been Celebrian, not Elrond, who initiated it on night, and ever since, they had been inseparable. They hoped that their friends and households thought it was nothing more than a close friendship, although Elrond feared that after a number of years of this arrangement, some may have realised the true nature of their dynamic.

They sat incredibly close together as the group dined and drank in the afternoon sun, and as the talk wore on, Celebrian’s touches grew more bold. As he took a sip of tea, her hand grazed over his crotch and gently squeezed, and thankfully he could pass off his surprised choke as nothing more than tea going down the wrong way. He caught Glorfindel’s smirk, however, and dropped his gaze.

“My apologies, Legolas,” he said, dropping his hands beneath the table and snaking one over to her leg. “You were saying something about the price of mithril?”

“My lord,” came the reply, with a nod of the blond head before Legolas continued. “It has soared since the Land of Shadow fell, not just in Moria but Erebor too. Trade is becoming more and more difficult with the Iron Hills also, and my father grows concerned that…”

Elrond did his best to keep his face straight as his fingers pressed between Celebrian’s legs under the table, her dress teasingly stopping contact between their skin and he felt her tense. Thankfully, Celeborn was growing too irritated with the mention of dwarves, having never forgiven them for their part in the fall of Doriath, and Galadriel trying her best to soothe her husband, for either of them to notice the sudden blush in their daughter’s cheeks.

“Enough,” Celeborn said after a moment, and for a moment Celebrian feared he was talking to her, her eyes unfocused as Elrond rubbed her slowly enough to not draw attention to them, slowly enough to torture her. But the Lord of the Galadhrim had raised weary hand to Legolas who fell silent, and he leaned back in his chair, putting his arm around Galadriel’s chair. “That’s enough for today. I cannot bear to think of dwarves for another moment. Shall we retire to the Hall of Fire?”

And he looked to Elrond, almost for permission, and caught the Lord of Imladris holding his daughter’s eye contact.

“Elrond?” he asked a little sharply. Elrond turned to him with a start and cleared his through.

“My apologies, Celeborn. Of course, you are welcome to go to the Hall, there should be some minstrels in there by now, and I shall arrange for some wine now. If you’ll please excuse me.”

He stood, putting his hands behind his back and bowing to them all. Celeborn stood and took Galadriel’s hand, kissing it before leading her slowly though the gardens back to the House, and Legolas stood too, looking unsure of where to go.

“You are welcome to accompany my parents,” Celebrian told him kindly, standing too. “Or perhaps Lord Glorfindel will show you around the House? I know you have not been here long, and there are many beautiful things here you would enjoy, I think. Glorfindel?” She looked at him pointedly and he grinned.

“You act as if I am yours to command already,” he teased. “You would think her Lady of the House already, would you not, Legolas?”

Legolas opened his mouth and closed it again, looking slightly nervous as he stood between the lady and Glorfindel. “I…I…”

“You are a cruel tease!” Celebrian laughed lightly, but with a hardness in her tone. She guessed that the senchenal knew about her and Elrond and had no qualms about pushing the issue in public, something she found unnerving. He was a good friend to her, but sometimes his teasing pushed her too far. “Don’t make the poor prince squirm!”

“Glorfindel, please,” Elrond said gently, refusing to rise to his friend. “Show Legolas around, make our honoured guest feel welcome!”

“Very well,” he replied with a chuckle. “This way, my prince, if it pleases you.”

They were still in the garden when Celebrian pulled Elrond to her by his collar and kissed him hard.

“They could see!” Elrond hissed as he pulled away somewhat reluctantly, his rational mind in direct conflict with his more primal instincts. Every fibre of his body was screaming at him not to stop, not to _ever_ stop, but his more rational mind told him to at least steal her away to a more private place. He groaned when he felt her hand grasp his cock through his leggings and grabbed her hand. They had scarcely made it to the archway of his chambers’ garden door when Elrond could resist her no longer and pressed his open mouth against hers.

Celebrian found herself pinned between her love and the stone of his house. She longed for his touch and quickly pushed his trousers down, freeing what she saw with some satisfaction was his already hard cock. Using all of her strength, she turned and pushed him hard against the wall, sucking on his tongue before dropping to her knees before him. She was burning right to her centre, but so much of her pleasure was invested in his. Without hesitation, she leaned forwards to his crotch and gently held his sacs in her hand. With a careful touch, so as not to hurt him, she massaged them and licked and sucked them until he was moaning her name. Only when she heard that did she move to his member. In all of the time they had been secret lovers, she had learned what her lord liked and disliked – and this was most certainly something Elrond liked. With one hand at his base and the other still caressing his balls, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock slowly, smiling at his prolonged groan. When she reached his tip, already glistening, she kissed it, a moment of tenderness in their heat. Glancing up at his face, she saw his furrowed brow and knew it would not take long for him to be spent.

“I love you,” Elrond murmured, his stomach churning and heart racing. So composed, so calm he usually was, yet with her, it took but moments to come undone. Never had he loved anyone like he loved her, and as he looked upon her face, her kind and beautiful face, he knew he would follow her anywhere, if he could. Then her lips were around him and she was taking him into her mouth as much she could, her hand stroking whatever her mouth could not, and he lost all sense of the world. He moaned quietly when he felt her teeth gently rake over him, sending shivers through his body, and his hands wove into her silver hair. They were both determined to remain unbonded until they were married by ceremony, but their relationship was not even public yet, and so they had decided to take their pleasures of each other in different ways. But still, as Elrond felt his beloved Celebrian’s lips and tongue and fingertips work him beautifully, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to hold her body against his as he spilled his seed inside of her, bringing her to completion at the same time she did him, how it would feel to be entirely enveloped between her legs.

There was a knot in his stomach and he tapped her shoulder in warning, but she did not pull away. As he spilled into her, his orgasm shaking him to his very core, he stuttered her name, his knees weakening underneath him. It was with tenderness that she cleaned him with her tongue, swallowing him down completely, and released him after a moment from her mouth gently. Her own fire had been kindled even further but his quiet moans and the feeling of his heat in her mouth and she stood, almost shaking with supressed desire.

Elrond’s eyes were closed when he felt her tongue run a path to the pointed tip of his ear and he whispered her name again.

“Say my name again,” she breathed, pressing her body against his and slowly grinding into him. “Say it, Elrond.”

Elrond smiled, eyes still closed, and turned his head to seek out her mouth. “Celebrian.”

As they kissed again, tongue rolling over tongue, teeth against teeth, Elrond pulled up her skirts and buried his fingers between her folds. Celebrian whimpered as he rubbed his slender fingers over her clitoris quickly. “You must be quiet,” he told her and she bit down on her lip, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

Celebrian had to lean against the wall for support when Elrond’s mouth gently bit on her nipple through her dress, his hand working so quickly she thought she would come at any moment and she closed her eyes, hanging on for as long as she could.

“CELEBRIAN!”

The outraged shout made her yelp and suddenly the hand was gone from between her legs, the lips from her dress and Elrond was spluttering beside her. Her eyes flew open and she saw with a sudden drop of her stomach that her mother stood in the archway not five feet away from them. Luckily, the moment Elrond’s hand had come from her, her hem had fallen back to the floor and she was covered – now, at least.

“Naneth! I-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Galadriel interrupted. Celebrian was confused – there appeared to be a look of annoyance mingled with humour in her mother’s face.

“My Lady, this is not what-” Elrond started, his cheeks aflame and he suddenly looked like an elfling caught steal sweets before dinner.

Galadriel held up a hand to silence him. “There is no need for your ‘my lady’s, Elrond. You haven’t addressed me by that for five hundred years; you do not need to start now. Now,” she turned to Celebrian now, who still appeared to be short of breath, “you and Elrond have been courting for a number of years now, I take it?”

“Yes, we-”

“As I suspected.” This time, she smiled truly, and Celebrian felt relief wash over her.

“You knew?” Elrond asked, clearly very wary of the Lady of Light.

“Of course I knew! I just didn’t think I would walk in on something like this! You know anyone could have caught you? What if it had been your father?”

Elrond and Celebrian looked down sheepishly. “We couldn’t help it,” Celebrian said, unable to stop grinning now.

“You are aware that you are not married yet, are you?”

“We haven’t bonded, Naneth – although not through lack of trying,” Celebrian added with a glance at Elrond. “He insists on waiting until a ceremony has taken place.”

Galadriel laughed. “You are more like me than you care to admit, Celebrian. I tried the same with your father, but he insisted on doing things properly too.”

Elrond was completely taken aback by the whole situation. Never before had they been so lost in each other that they had not heard someone coming yet walked in on they had been, and by a Galadriel who did not seem to mind in the slightest! It was bizarre.

“It is clear that you do not wish to make your relationship public,” Galadriel continued, “and so I shall speak of it to no one. But if you insist on taking your pleasures, please next time do it where you cannot be seen quite so easily. Imagine if Legolas had walked in on you, what would he have thought?”

“I should think he would have thought that guests of Imladris were treated very well,” Celebrian suggested, and Elrond shot her a look.

Galadriel surveyed them for a moment more, as Elrond realised his trousers were still around his ankles, and he silently gave a prayer of thanks that his tunic reached his knees, before she turned away. “I shall see you both in the Hall not half an hour from now.”

“Half an hour?” Celebrian repeated once Galadriel was out of earshot. “What could I do with half an hour?”

“Are you mad?” Elrond asked her incredulously. “Your mother just walked in on us, and you wish to continue where we left off?”

“Well, if you do not mean to finish me, I’ll simply do it myself,” Celebrian replied with a sly smile. “Your rooms are not far from here, I’ll use those-”

She was cut off by Elrond’s sudden kiss, and after he had sorted out his clothing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stone corridor towards his rooms with no intention of letting her have her fun alone.


End file.
